TwilightDawn Bella Cullen
by twilight-fan020
Summary: These are just clips of what I think would happen if it was switched and Bella was the vampire. I didnt' spend a lot of time on this, so the scenes break off and change. So tell me what you think!


The mundane lunchroom was nothing compared to what Alice was seeing now. We were all watching her, waiting for the vision she saw. A second ago she had gasped and dropped her food, the metal dish shimmering against the floor. We had led her to the table with her still in her trance. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she looked up, her eyes full of despair and pure fear. I felt my shield stretching like a rubber band around our family, the faces of the people I loved: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. She finally spoke, quietly but full of torture.

"He's back," she whispered. I felt my dead stomach drop to the soles of my feet. Then it picked itself back up, and venom churned in my mouth.

"Damn it," Emmett whispered back. Everyone had already forgotten their human charades, and we were still as statues, hovering over each other.

We all knew exactly who Alice was talking about. James. The lethal vampire who had seduced Alice when she was still human. He was a tracker who had killed Alice's creator since he wasn't able to kill Alice himself. The old vampire quickly died, but not before he had changed Alice himself. This was before any of us had met each other. The thought of him coming back to Forks made my fists ball up in fury.

"We'll have to kill him this time," I said through my teeth. Automatically, four pairs of golden eyes looked up at me, questioning my sanity.

"Bella," Rosalie began, "It won't be easy. Last time, he had an entire vampire army to back him up. Who knows what kind of friends he's met now." I began to loosen my stiff knuckles. Jasper was using his special gift to calm things down before surrounding humans got suspicious. It was too late. Every person at the tables near us was staring at us, watching the solitary family tensing.

We all straightened up and began to look human again. I reached over the table reaching Alice's face.

"Alice, what exactly did you see?" I asked, my voice muffled. No one within two feet would hear me.

"He was crossing the border to Washington, his intentions on finding us. I don't really know what he's planning to do, because he hasn't even decided himself," Alice answered, completely animated. Lunch ended and I fluidly walked up to empty my food in the trash.

"See you in Trig," I muttered before I split apart from my family. As always, I was first to get to Biology, so I sat back and just let my thoughts wander to the subject of James. It wasn't long till I realized I wasn't alone. Almost every seat was filled, except for mine. But that was always the case with us, Cullens. Everyone shied away from us, not even attempting to make conversation with us. That was completely fine with me.

There was a bronze-haired and green-eyed boy who entered the classroom, giving his tardy slip to Mr. Banner. My first reaction was awe. His skin was so white, I wondered if he was one of us. But I was quickly disappointed seeing his green eyes. I also heard his heart beat from across the room. Then I was awestruck, because he was so beautiful it made _me_ jealous of looking at him. I felt a strange sensation through my fingertips. _No, no, no!_ I screamed in my head. He was only human. I can't be falling in love with a human. That was really bad karma, it was completely dangerous! I remembered my seat was the only seat left in the room. I was excited at first, but then argued with the feeling, thinking it was wrong, very wrong. He walked slowly across the room, arguing internally whether he should sit next to me. I smiled wryly. Good, he should be scared of me. That made my feelings for him a little more out of pity.

"Okay class. We are separating the phases in mitosis. On each desk I've put a microscope. You will have to work with your partner," Mr. Banner explained. That was the only introduction he gave and it was more than enough. I had learned this so many times, I could do it backwards. So it alerted me when _he_ spoke.

"So, you must be Isabella Cullen," he told me, obviously as shy as everyone else. That made me feel better.

"Um, Bella actually," I responded absentmindedly, toying with the microscope. He reached across the table. This time, I shied away from him. I had never been this close to a human before. My reaction hadn't affected him.

"May I?" he asked in a low, musical voice. I watched him incredulously, slowly shifting the microscope towards him, screeching to a halt. It took him much less time to balance the lense out then it ever took me. He watched into the glass intently and muttered, "Anaphase," scratching it into his notebook. He seemed more confident now.

"I'm Edward Masen," he soon said after. He reached out his hand to shake mine. I snaked mine away. That didn't stop him. I breathed out a hiss as his warm hand touched mine. I leveled myself up and shook it firmly. No one had ever been this close to me.

"Have you been here long?" I asked Edward curiously. He was thrilled I was finally corresponding.

"No, actually I just moved up here from Phoenix with my parents," he answered looking me straight in the eye. So many questions had formed from that one response.

"Aren't you a little pale to be from Phoenix?" I wondered.

His quiet chuckle sent a shudder down my spine. I shouldn't be feeling this!

"Well, yes. I had never tanned well," he told me, honestly. It was silent for a while, and then he asked, "So how long have you lived in forks?" His questioning startled me. I wasn't so accustomed to humans wanting to know about me, but his eyes seemed as interested in my lifestyle as I was to his. If only he knew he wanted to know the lifestyle of a vampire. I laughed in my thoughts.

"I've been in Forks for about two years," I responded. His mouth pulled up at the corner of his mouth, twisting into a crooked smile that left me breathless, even when I didn't have to breathe. Why was I acting so… so human?

"So you must be used to all this rain," he started. I wondered why.

"Yes, umm… why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that I am not very… familiar with all this humidity."

***

Edward knowing my secret, our secret had me shocked with worry. I didn't know if he could keep the secret, but I kept blurting out everything about our family. Why was that?

"So, how were you changed?" he asked with a low, patronizing voice. This seemed very hard for him to discuss. Why was _that_?

"Well, really same as everyone. I was dying and then Carlisle had changed me," I interpreted, keeping it as vague as possible. I didn't want him to know I had done suicide. He didn't seem to be fooled. He knew me too well.

"That doesn't seem like that's it," he stated grimly. I'd had underestimated him. He was very observant. I sighed theatrically.

"Well," I didn't know how to begin. "It was 1929. I was eighteen at the time. My parents were Charles and Renee Swan. I was a little depressed at the time. My mother had died two days before from the Spanish Influenza and my father died eight hours before her. I was utterly alone, an orphan. I wished I could have caught the epidemic, but for some strange reason, I didn't. So, I wandered aimlessly through Chicago. I was sobbing hysterically…" I made a face at the word, "and I came across a sharp pointed shard. I didn't know if I could plunge the wood into my heart far enough, but I tried anyways. As I had predicted, I hadn't gone very far, so that made it easier for Carlisle to… save me. He had pulled me up in his arms and ran with me at immense speed. Three minutes later I was through the hospital doors." I paused for a minute. "Carlisle was working on saving me. I was feeling something cutting into my neck, my wrists, and ankles. Teeth? I gradually began to notice the fire burning me." I took another pause, editing. "Two days later, I was introduced to my new life. And that was it."

I looked up to see Edward. His face was pallor that usual, and his expression, dead.

I quickly added, "It wasn't so bad for me. Once Carlisle told me what I was, I was shocked, but it's been pretty good." I stopped to give him a big grin, showing all my teeth. Maybe this would scare him enough into believing I was dangerous.

It didn't.

He smiled half-heartedly.

***

"He's past the Washington Border, headed straight for Forks," Alice said ominously, giving us a play-by-play.

She was sitting on the lower steps of the staircase, rubbing her temples with her fingertips, attempting to decipher her visions. We were all standing around her, the entire family. She looked up intensely, her eyes flickering to each of our faces, including Edward's. "He'll be here in a few hours," she commented, mutely.

My dead corpse shivered to life, anger and antagonism rushing through my body. He was coming here. Why here? Why now? Why now, when I've met the perfect guy, who also happens to be a delicious meal for the carnivorous vampire?

Edward was the first to speak.

"Well, what does he want?" he questioned calmly.

"Us. Well… it's only one of us really. He wants to claim revenge against us for taking away his meal," she broke on the last word, taking a loud gulp, which was obviously unnecessary. "Mostly me, actually. It would be satisfying to him to recover his lost snack. I'm not so sure those will be his intentions when he finds Edward with us…"

"He won't," I snapped, cutting her sentence short. I shot up, and ran with inhuman speed to get a suitcase and pack.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie complained, rushing over to my side, putting aside every article of clothing I had dumped into the suitcase.

"We need to leave, we need to run away," I barked, my face twisting with anger. "We can't let him find Edward."

"Bella," Jasper called, speaking for the first time tonight. "He's a tracker, very gifted. No matter how far or long we run, he will eventually catch up with us. It would be a wasted effort."

"Do you have a better idea?" I growled, my head snapping to gaze into his eyes fiercely. My system automatically calmed and I rolled my eyes impatiently. "Jasper stop it. It's getting really annoying."  
"Bella, we need to think about this in a rational way. You're going on by instinct too much. Jasper is simply soothing your mind to help you think straight," Alice defended her true love. I clenched my teeth. As much as I wanted to deny it, she was right. How could I ever be rude to my adopted sister?

"I've got an idea," Emmett voiced, raising his hand. "Why don't we just take Edward out of Forks until we get rid of James?"

"I'm not dumping him somewhere outside of Washington," I hissed.

"Bella," Edward called, now staring with his emerald green eyes into mine. I lost my train of thought instantly, and began to awe at his complexion.

His voice was soft and caring. "I want to help in anyway I can. If there is a slight chance I can do something, please let me."

"What am I supposed to do, abandon you on some road and go fight James?" I asked rhetorically, defeated.


End file.
